


Sixth Doctor Drabbles

by Quipxotic



Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Audio 003: Whispers of Terror, Audio 009: The Spectre of Lanyon Moor, Audio 01.01: The Nightmare Fair, Audio 01.04: The Hollows of Time, Audio 011: The Apocalypse Element, Audio 014: The Holy Terror, Audio 02.06: The Doctor’s Coat, Audio 023: Project: Twilight, Audio 03.04: The Guardians of Prophecy, Audio 033.5: The Maltese Penguin, Audio 045: Project: Lazarus, Audio 05.06. The Shadows of Serenity, Audio 057: Arrangements for War, Audio 06.02: Prime Winner, Audio 068: Catch 1782, Audio 08.01: The Authentic Experience, Audio 08.02: Mel-evolent, Audio 08.07: The Darkened Earth, Audio 094: I.D., Audio 097: The Wishing Beast, Audio 192: The Widow's Assassin, Audio 206: Shield of the Jötunn, Audio 212: Vampire of the Mind, Audio 219: Absolute Power, Audio 232: The Middle, Audio 233: Static, Audio 238: The Lure of the Nomad, Audio 239: Iron Bright, Audio 240: Hour of the Cybermen, Audio 6: Trouble in Paradise, Audio Series: Destiny of the Doctor, Audio: Cryptobiosis, Betrayal, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, Gap Filler, Gen, Mistaken Identity, Prompt Fic, Serial: s139 The Mark of the Rani, Serial: s140 The Two Doctors, Serial: s141 Timelash, Spoilers, The Forge (Doctor Who), UNIT, United Nations Intelligence Taskforce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 84
Words: 8,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quipxotic/pseuds/Quipxotic
Summary: Short stories about the Sixth Doctor and his companions. All drabbles are 100 words by AO3's count and were written out of order and then reorganized (loosely) chronologically according to the Doctor's timeline. While most drabbles are gap fillers for existing stories, some are non-canon, standalone, or related stories.





	1. Trouble in Killingworth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peri and the Sixth Doctor during “The Mark of the Rani”

As the women described the disappearances of their husbands and friends, Peri grew increasingly worried. After a few minutes she’d had enough. 

“Doctor.” He ignored her so she tugged on his coat sleeve. “Doctor! I need to talk to you.”

“You can stop manhandling me, Peri, I’m not a side of beef.”

“I’m just-” She lowered her voice so as to not disturb the others as they discussed the recent attacks. “Please listen to me for just a moment? It’s important.”

The Doctor sighed dramatically. “What is it?”

“We need to leave before someone else tries to kill you…again!”


	2. Attack at the Mine Shaft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peri and the Sixth Doctor during “The Mark of the Rani”

“Watch out!” Peri yelled, but the Doctor was shackled to the trolley and couldn’t escape. 

The Luddites circled him, grinning maliciously. “Peri! Stay back!” he cried, twisting in his restraints to look frantically in her direction. At last the men lifted the Doctor and carried him toward the mine shaft they’d pushed the TARDIS down.

For an instant she stood frozen in place, then Peri picked up her skirts and ran after them. She wasn’t sure what she’d do when she reached them and she was definitely outnumbered, but she couldn't stand around while the Doctor died. 

Not this time.


	3. El Diablo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peri during “Trouble in Paradise” (Destiny of the Doctor)

Clutching the key, Peri ran to the TARDIS. Christopher Columbus, here in the flesh! Boy, would she love to give him a piece of her mind! As she let herself inside, she seemed to see the horned creature she’d spotted earlier in the darkness of the hold of the _Santa Maria_. The ill sailor had called it “El Diablo.” Not a fever dream, then…something real. 

Peri raced down the corridors until she located the medical kit. “Great,” she grumbled, lifting it with difficulty, “a big metal box. And I get to carry it all that way by myself. Typical.”


	4. Nonsense in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peri and the Sixth Doctor during “Trouble in Paradise” (Destiny of the Doctor)

He wasn’t “Space Buffalo” or a demon, Peri realized, but a super-intelligent time traveling buffalo from Earth’s ancient past! She paused and shook her head. That was bizarre even by the standards of her typical travels with the Doctor.

Columbus picked that moment to leap up and throw his sword at the Doctor’s chest. 

“Doctor! Watch out!” she yelled in warning.

The sword hit the component, which exploded. “Run Peri!” The Doctor shouted, grabbing her hand and running toward the shore. Behind them, the second time traveling buffalo disappeared. “What’s happening,” Peri cried. “This makes even less sense than normal!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew I didn't like this audio in the "Destiny of the Doctor" series, but I couldn't remember why. 
> 
> Now I do - it's utterly ridiculous.


	5. Sound and Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peri and Museum Curator Gantman in “Whispers of Terror”

Peri uncovered her ears. Where there had been a cacophony of voices, there was now only silence. “What was that?” she asked, glancing at the museum curator. 

“I have no idea.” Gantman tilted his head. “But it seems to have gone. What about the woman we heard?”

“Also gone.” Peri gestured down a hallway, forgetting that the curator couldn’t see the motion. “What’s down there?”

“The only things in this area of the museum are storage and administrative offices.”

“Okay, you go let in these visitors-“

“Beth Pernell and Hans Stengard.”

“Whatever. Meanwhile, I’ll look for the mysterious screaming lady.”


	6. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peri, Beth Pernell, Hans Stengard, and a version of Visteen Krane during “Whispers of Terror”

The sound creature that was once Visteen Krane babbled in its confinement, before shifting to a recording.

“What’s it doing?” Stengard asked.

Pernell glowered at the equipment. “It’s replaying what happened when I called him.”

“Beth, Beth," Krane said sadly, "there’s a gun at my head.” After a few clicks, they heard a gun shot.

“Do you feel better?” Parnell sneered. “A cathartic experience, no doubt.”

Peri had heard enough. “You’re mad! Let me out of here!” Backing toward the equipment, she hit buttons randomly. Pernell and Stengard moved to stop her, but it was too late.

“Free!” Krane roared.


	7. Two Birds, One Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sixth Doctor and Beth Pernell during “Whispers of Terror”

The Doctor stared down the barrel of Pernell’s gun. Behind his back, he ran a finger over the intercom button to make sure it was on. “Depends on if you want me to join in and say the words as well, exactly as Krane does.” He hoped that, elsewhere in the museum, Peri, Gantman, and Berkeley would guess his meaning and generate a cancellation wave, silencing the broadcast and stopping the creature. A neat solution, if he said so himself. 

Pernell jabbed him in the ribs, but the Doctor smiled. Anything to keep her focus off the outgoing signal readings.


	8. Evacuation of the Hyrudex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peri and the Sixth Doctor after “The Shadows of Serenity”

“Whose idea was this?” Peri grumbled as she and the Doctor carried the heavy tank between. She could still hear the Hyrudex thrashing inside. 

“What else would you suggest?” the Doctor grunted. “Robbed of their revenge against the Sisters, the Malgarians might have taken their anger out on it, thereby becoming just as murderous as they used to be. We wouldn’t have made it off the planet alive.”

“But,” Peri sighed, “why couldn’t we bring the TARDIS to it rather than the other way around?” Suddenly reminded of the lack of accuracy in the Doctor’s piloting, she added, “Never mind.”


	9. The Time Bubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peri during “Prime Winner”

By the seventh time through the time loop, Peri had had enough. 

“The Doctor said to wait for him, but he didn’t say where.” Bracing herself against a column, she gritted her teeth as the double flashes illuminated the space outside the window. Right on cue, the TARDIS appeared in a puff of smoke. 

Ignoring the phantom-like figures surrounding it, Peri rushed to open the doors but nothing happened. Pushing against them with her shoulder, she forced her way inside the TARDIS just before the robotic crane clamped around it and raised it quickly through a hole in the ceiling.


	10. Many Happy Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peri during “Prime Winner”

Once inside, Peri ran to the TARDIS console and hit a few buttons. Again nothing happened.

“The scanner’s still working so there has to be a little power,” she mused. “But it looks like we’re stuck here until the Doctor figures out what’s going on.” Sinking down, she sat on the floor. “Great. Just the way I wanted to spend my birthday. I know it shouldn’t matter. Who celebrates birthdays when you live in a time machine? Still, I wish he’d at least notice…”

Suddenly she chuckled. “Look at me, talking to you just like he does. Huh, ‘Old Girl’?”


	11. Three to Spain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sixth Doctor, Jamie, and Peri during “The Two Doctors”

Humming a cheerful tune, the Doctor bustled into the TARDIS followed by Jamie and Peri. 

Jamie looked around wide-eyed. “It looks a lot like our TARDIS.”

“Because it is the same TARDIS, just a later vintage. And, like myself, she only improves with age.”

“Doctor,” Peri sighed, before turning to Jamie. “Do you wanna get cleaned up? I can show you around-“

“Oh, Jamie’s lived here far longer than you have, my girl.” The Doctor pointed vaguely. “The wardrobe is more or less where it used to be. Some of your old things may still be in there. Help yourself.”


	12. Escape from the Morlox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peri and H.G. Wells during “Timelash”

“That’s far enough,” he gasped. “The thing, whatever it was, can’t get us here…I hope.” 

“They’re called the Morlox,” Peri replied, also breathing heavily. She looked down at his hand which still clutched hers. “Not that I’m not grateful, but who are you?”

The young man noticed her gaze and quickly let go. “Herbert,” he said, slightly flustered. “The Doctor sent me to rescue you.”

“The Doctor! Where is he? We’ve been separated for hours.”

“He’ll be along shortly, I imagine.” Herbert studied the device strapped to her chest. “Meanwhile, I’ll try to get you out of this contraption.”


	13. My Kingdom for a Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frobisher and the TARDIS before “The Holy Terror”

“Doc? You in there?” Frobisher poked his head around the door to the control room. “No one home? Good.” Waddling over to the console, he began punching buttons with his flippers. “I know I’m not supposed to mess around with you, but what the Doctor don’t know won’t hurt him.”

The TARDIS made a disgruntled whir. 

“Stop complaining, you don’t know what I’m after yet. I just want you to make me a 3D replica of a Gumblejack.”

The ship’s hum shifted to a lower, judgmental tone. 

“Hey! I’m a penguin, at least at the moment, I got needs too.”


	14. The Blue Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepin and Frobisher during “The Holy Terror”

Pepin looked around the darkened TARDIS. “You and the Doctor travel to heaven in this?”

“No.” Frobisher placed a flipper over his eyes in frustration. “As I said, I’ve never seen heaven, either literally or metaphorically. Plus, the TARDIS is on the blink at the moment.” He lowered his voice. “Protesting the fact I tried to eat a holographic fish. I think she’s being quite childish, but don’t tell her I said that.”

The new emperor blinked. “I…won’t?”

“Good.” 

“You’re a very odd god, if you don’t mind me saying so.” 

“As I’m not a god, knock yourself out.”


	15. The Penguin Emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frobisher and Pepin during “The Holy Terror”

“If I’m to be your emperor and god,” Frobisher shook his head, “as unbelievable as that sounds, some things have got to change. For starters, no more killing of heretics.”

A voice called out from the crowd. “But…it’s tradition!“

“I’m sure it is, but it’s gotta stop. It’s time someone educated you lot about a few things, like religious toleration and equal rights.”

The former emperor bowed low. “If you say so, your holy omnipotence.” 

“And since the Doc isn’t here to do it right now, guess it’ll have to be me. But first, let’s talk about parliamentary democracy-”


	16. Life on the Mean Streets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sixth Doctor and Frobisher before “The Maltese Penguin”

“You want to stay here?”

Frobisher sighed. “Yes Doctor. I’m a private detective who hasn’t done any detecting in longer than I care to remember.” 

“What about Zarpilion? Where we discovered the Regent was stealing from funds meant to rebuild the capitol?”

“We? You figured that out.”

“…But you helped.”

“Doc, don’t think I’m ungrateful, but no matter how wonderful life in the TARDIS is, I miss the mean streets. I need to get back to my roots.”

“If you’re sure.” The Doctor looked crestfallen. “I’ll check back in a few days to make sure you haven’t changed your mind.”


	17. Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frobisher during “The Maltese Penguin”

Frobisher stared into the mirror and slowly changed from a four-foot tall penguin into a vaguely Doctor-ish shape. “The hair should be blonder.” As soon as he’d had the thought, the curls on his head lightened a shade. “As for the coat,” he turned from side to side, critiquing his appearance, “it needs more colors…oh, and a cat pin.” 

Finally, he nodded in satisfaction. “No one would suspect someone this outrageous of being a PI. And the voice?” He shrugged and continued in a vaguely unconvincing New York by way of London accent. “Why try to improve on perfection?”


	18. A Fair Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sixth Doctor during “The Doctor’s Coat”

The Doctor returned to the comics store and placed two blocks of salt in front of the youngling. “Now will you give me my coat back?”

The small Sontila eyed him. “You promise you’ll buy me a shell?” 

“I promise. That’s what the salt’s for, after all.” The Doctor smiled and held out his hand. The youngling reluctantly relinquished the garment, which was far too big for him, once again revealing the stack of comics he’d purchased. The Doctor’s eyes twinkled. “There is one way you could help me: if I wanted to by a comic, which would you recommend?”


	19. A Sunny Morning in Blackpool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sixth Doctor and Peri before “The Nightmare Fair”

“What a beautiful day!” The Doctor stepped from the TARDIS. “This is definitely Blackpool.”

Peri followed him outside. “Why would a space-time vortex lead to an amusement park?”

“They have to end somewhere, why not here?” He turned in a circle to orient himself. “Ah, Blackpool Tower! The perfect place to get a feel for our surroundings.” The Doctor strode off in that direction, forcing Peri to run to catch up.

“Is it safe? If something pulled us off course-“

“Nonsense! There’s likely a perfectly innocent reason behind our arrival. The power of positive thinking! You should try it, Peri.”


	20. Joining Forces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peri and Kevin Bickerstaff during “The Nightmare Fair”

The guard brandished his gun at them. “Get a move on! Somebody wants to talk to you two.” Kevin and Peri shared a look before doing as they were ordered.

“What’s your story?” Peri whispered. “Why were you following me and the Doctor?”

“There’s a lot of strange stuff going on in this place. My brother went missing from here, just like your friend, and I thought…if we joined forces someone might actually believe me.” Kevin glanced over his shoulder at the amusement park security guard. “But if it’s this well organized, no wonder the police didn’t find anything.”


	21. The Toymaker’s Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin Bickerstaff and the Sixth Doctor during “The Nightmare Fair”

“Ow!” Kevin rubbed his shoulder. “That door’s solid as oak.”

The Doctor sat making a small device on the prison cell bed. “It isn’t, actually.”

Kevin took another running start and rammed it with his shoulder. He bounced off with a thud. “See?” he gasped. “Nothing doing.”

“Because it isn’t there.”

“The bruises on my shoulder say otherwise.”

“Trust me. That door, this cell - it’s all part of the Toymaker’s game. None of it is real.”

“So can we leave?”

“Young man, if it were that simple I wouldn’t be spending my considerable talents sitting here explaining things to you.”


	22. Welcome to Hollowdean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peri and Simon during “The Hollows of Time”

“‘A picturesque village, an old friend from Bletchley, and a few days spent in complete relaxation.’”

Simon looked at Peri funny. “Why are you making that voice?”

“It’s my Doctor impression,” Peri shrugged, “maybe it needs some work. But how many times has he said we were going on vacation when really we were investigating some deadly mystery?”

“Sounds exciting to me.”

“You like being trapped a secret, underground dungeon surrounded by dead Tractators?”

“Well no,” the boy frowned, “but it’s a bit like being a hero in a story.”

“Depends on what kind of story it is,” Peri whispered.


	23. Serenity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peri during “The Guardians of Prophecy”

Peri was annoyed, aggrieved, decidedly put out. Not only had the TARDIS landed them in the middle of a creepy cemetery straight out of Edgar Allan Poe, but the Doctor refused to tell her anything about the place. Okay, he’d mentioned Serenity was the last surviving planet of the Traken Union, but what did that even mean? He’d hinted that it held painful memories for him, but his vagueness on the subject made her wonder whether that was due to grief or guilt.

The only useful thing he’d told her was that the Melkur, the living statues, were pure evil.


	24. The Awakening of Malador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peri, Autolycus Ebbko, and Court Recorder Aura during “The Guardians of Prophecy”

“The burial casket! It’s opening!” Peri scrambled closer to Ebbko. She didn’t trust the thief, but right now he was the least frightening thing in the tomb. 

Ebbko was also backing away from the casket. “I didn’t sign up for this. Knew I should’ve retired while I had the chance.”

Only Auge edged forward, closer to whatever was being woken by the energy he’d diverted from Prophecy. “I translated the ancient writings correctly. Malador is a myth!”

A desiccated hand suddenly gripped the edge of the coffin and Peri screamed.

“Maybe you should try telling him that,” the thief muttered.


	25. Something Musical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ebbko, the Sixth Doctor, and Peri during “The Guardians of Prophecy”

“Doctor,” Ebbko knelt to began opening the dungeon’s lock, “you remind me of someone-“

“Hmmmm? Who?”

“Someone I met a long time ago when I was new to the game. Pretty lady, big hair - claimed to be an archeologist but acted more like a thief.” 

“And I remind you of her? Why?”

“She had a knack for coming up with the maddest plans that always worked somehow. Wish I could remember her name. Something musical…Symphony, maybe?”

“Is this important right now?” Peri asked. “Shouldn’t you focus on the task at hand?”

“Sweetheart,” he laughed, “I could do this blindfolded.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebbko seems like just the kind of rogue River Song would hang out with, occasionally double-cross, but also mentor early in his career and late in hers.
> 
> To that end, I've added him to [the River Song Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473453/chapters/33610347).


	26. Putting the Plan into Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sixth Doctor, Peri, and Ebbko during “The Guardians of Prophecy”

The Melkur closed in around them as the Doctor fumbled with his key. “In, quickly!” he yelled, bustling Peri and Ebbko inside the TARDIS before hurrying to the console.

“Where to now?” Peri asked.

“Back to the tomb, hopefully before Malador realizes what I’m up to.”

“And what is that?”

Ebbko turned in a slow circle, taking in his surroundings. “This…is impossible.”

”Why aren’t you answering my questions? Doctor!” Peri sighed in frustration. “Please tell me you’re not about to do something noble and self-sacrificing.” 

“What?” he said, not meeting her eyes. “That doesn’t sound like me at all.”


	27. The Hero Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peri and the Sixth Doctor during “The Guardians of Prophecy”

Peri stared at the ruins of the Tomb of Malador. “Ebbko…he was going legit once this was over.” She shivered despite the warmth of the evening. “Now he’s dead.”

“But by his death he saved everyone on the planet.” The Doctor placed his coat gently on her shoulders. “Including you, for which I am very grateful. The last adventure of the universe’s greatest thief.”

“What now?”

“That’s up to the people of Serenity. Without Prophecy, they’ll need to form a new government.” He smiled impishly. “Perhaps I can persuade the Elect and the Meers to share power this time?”


	28. A Fateful Voyage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peri and the Sixth Doctor before “Cryptobiosis”

Peri glared at the Doctor and folded her arms. “A luxury cruise, you said. A relaxing, leisurely journey to distant lands, you said. But this looks like a shabby, smelly fishing boat to me.”

“It’s a merchant vessel, a working ship!” The Doctor put his hands in his pockets and grinned. “Who needs luxury anyway?”

“I’d rather like some, particularly if you’re going to drag me away from Madagascar now!” Her frown deepened. “There are so many more plants to see.”

“Stop sulking, Peri. We can always come back.”

“The way you drive the TARDIS, I wouldn’t bet on it.”


	29. Amy Ivens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sixth Doctor, Peri, Chief Mate De Requin, and Captain Callany before “Cryptobiosis”

“Welcome aboard the _Lankester_ Doctor, Miss Brown.”

“Thank you Captain Callany. Could your men take my…cabinet below?”

“No room, but we’ll find someplace on deck for it. See to it, Chief Mate.”

De Requin nodded. “What about the lady?”

Peri eyed him. “What about her?”

“No offense meant, Miss, but we’re short on rooms.”

“She’ll share with Miss Ivens.” Captain Callany turned to Peri. “Amy Ivens is an invalid traveling to New Orleans.”

“Doctor Blackwell said she shouldn’t be disturbed,” De Requin protested. 

“I’m sure Miss Brown will be mindful of the lady’s wellbeing.” 

“Oh, I’m nothing but mindful.”


	30. Blacksmith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After “Cryptobiosis”

“Blacksmith, this is Open Water. Come in.”

A man reached for the radio. “This is Blacksmith. Password?”

“For King and Country.”

“Report.”

“The _Lankester_ was sunk in a storm. There were a handful of survivors, but neither De Requin nor your cargo were among them.” There was a hiss of static. “Repeat, the _Lankester_ has gone down.”

The man sighed resignedly. “Understood. Have the area searched. Even if the specimen didn’t survive, the corpse could still be…useful.”

“Understood. Open Water out.”

Nimrod smiled and muttered quietly, “It would hardly be the first body the Forge has studied, after all.”


	31. A Peri Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peri during “The Authentic Experience”

Peri curls up under his thin blanket. The most recent battle and subsequent march across the featureless, snow-covered landscape has left him drained. All he wants is to close his eyes and sleep. When he does so he finds himself in a different place entirely. He is no longer even himself, he’s now a she - Perpugilliam Brown from Baltimore. 

This Peri stares at a grey storefront. “The Authentic Experience Travel Company? And the temporal fluctuations are coming from here?”

“Evidently.” The man beside her wearing a colorful jacket smiles. “Feel like taking a holiday, Peri?”

“Do I have a choice?”


	32. The Ransom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sixth Doctor and Gabe Stillinger during “I.D.”

“Do you mind not dragging me around like a sack of potatoes!” 

Gabe Stillinger glanced back to where the Doctor was shackled to a hover-skid. “Keep it down! You’ll tick off my mom.”

“Given that she’s decided to kidnap and ransom me, I can’t say that I care.”

“I don’t see why you’re upset. Once we get you to the rendezvous, your friends from The Clinic will pay for you and you’ll be free again.”

“Given that I just arrived and know no one on this planet, I can assure you, young man, whatever happens next it won’t be that.”


	33. A Death in the Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sixth Doctor and Claudia Bridge during “I.D.”

“So what now?” the Doctor asked as they secured Fred’s body in the back of the skimmer.

“Someone at the Clinic will figure out what happened and we’ll fix the fault so it won’t happen again.”

“You think it’s a technical glitch?”

Claudia jumped into the pilot’s seat. “He has no injuries to explain his death. What else could it be?”

“Quite a few things spring to mind.” The Doctor took his seat beside her. “I’m sorry about your friend.”

“I don’t see why - I’m not.” She smiled. “It’s one of the benefits of having your ability to regret removed.”


	34. Welcome to the Clinic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sixth Doctor and Claudia Bridge during “I.D.”

“How do you feel, Doctor?”

“Rather put out!” He moved his arm experimentally. “I’ve fallen down a mountain of trash, been manhandled by pirates, and just now one of your Scandroids tried to kill me.” Satisfied that he was okay, the Doctor turned to Claudia. “Who is this Dr. Marriott, besides being a thoroughly unpleasant person?”

“He’s in charge of The Clinic.”

“He’s your boss? Then why would he willingly risk your life to retain whatever information the Scandroid found?”

“Perhaps it's carrying something valuable?”

The Doctor looked as if he were about to explode. “More valuable than human life!?”


	35. Evelyn in Her Element

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn Smythe and Sir Archibald Flint during “The Spectre of Lanyon Moor"

Evelyn made herself at home in a leather-bound chair and began reading. Over the next few hours, she chased legends of imps and devils, as well as better documented historical accounts of strange happenings around Lanyon Moor. She took copious notes and made detailed citations for each possible clue, in case the Doctor wanted to follow them up later. 

In short, she was in her element.

“Having fun?” Sir Archibald asked while dropping off a pot of tea.

“I am, thank you.” She smiled. “This sort of thing reminds me why I became interested in history in the first place.”


	36. Escape from Pengriffen Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn during “The Spectre of Lanyon Moor”

Evelyn shook the stained glass out of her cardigan and listened to see if breaking the window had attracted Sir Archibald’s attention. 

But everything was quiet - time to make her getaway. 

She stepped carefully through the window, grateful that the room was on the ground floor. Once outside, she found her way blocked by a substantial rose hedge. “Typical,” she groused as she pushed her way through, feeling the thorns tear at her clothes and skin. “I’ve survived attacks by monsters, threats of torture, and the experiments of maniac without a scratch, but it’s a rose bush that gets me.”


	37. Fight with a Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart and Sancreda during “The Spectre of Lanyon Moor”

The Brigadier ducked behind some equipment. He wasn’t a young man anymore, but he could still work to a plan. 

A blaster bolt struck near his head. “You’ll have to better than that, Sancreda,” Alistair mocked. “Why don’t you come and face me?”

“Very well, if that is how you choose to die…” 

Sancreda leapt at him, swinging wildly. The Brigadier landed some punches of his own, but they were primarily distractions. During the scuffle, he relieved the alien of his blaster and the ship’s focusing amplifier. Slipping the device into his pocket, Alistair aimed Sancreda’s own weapon at him.


	38. A Late Dinner at the Inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Brigadier, Evelyn, and the Sixth Doctor after “The Spectre of Lanyon Moor”

“Thank you,” the Brigadier took the tray from the disgruntled innkeeper, “and I’m very sorry for waking you.” Closing the door with his foot, he carried the food back to his friends.

“What about the bodies?” Evelyn asked. “Sir Archibald, Mrs. Moynihan, Philip, Professor Morgan - everyone we’ve met has died.”

“Let UNIT handle it,” the Doctor grabbed a plate of cold meats and cheese, “they’re good at cleaning up alien interference.”

“Yes,“ the Brigadier grinned, “even yours.”

“Very funny, Alistair.”

Evelyn chuckled. “How did the two of you meet?”

“Well Dr. Smythe, it began with Yeti in the London Underground-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish there were more audios with these three, they are so much fun together.


	39. Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Brigadier, Evelyn, and the Sixth Doctor after “The Spectre of Lanyon Moor”

“Whatever happened,” the Brigadier pushed his empty soup bowl away, “to those young people you were traveling with the last time we met?”

“Let’s see…oh yes!” The Doctor smiled sadly. “Tegan left me eventually, went back to her own time. Nyssa,” he sighed, “that’s a long, complicated story. She helped cure so many people on Terminus, only to eventually sacrifice herself in E-Space.“

“Do you understand what he’s talking about?” Evelyn asked.

“Not really,” Alistair confided quietly. 

“As for Turlough-“

“Most untrustworthy young man, I always thought.”

“He had his moments. But he turned out alright, in the end.”


	40. Party All Night Long on Archetryx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn during “The Apocalypse Element”

Evelyn couldn’t help smiling as she moved through the room of delegates. 

Aliens. She was surrounded by aliens. Aliens arguing together, laughing at each other’s jokes, and eating canapes. In short, aliens acting just like normal people attending a normal conference. She was suddenly reminded of seeing _Star Wars_ for the first time in the theater. There was that one scene with the aliens in the pub - this was like that, only more respectable and…well, real.

Eventually she remembered she had work to do. Sighing slightly, she got to it.

“Excuse me, thank you. Primitive Earth woman coming through-“


	41. Mission: Improbable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn and Commander Vorna during “The Apocalypse Element”

“I’m not sure this is a good idea.”

Commander Vorna shrugged off her jacket impatiently. “It was your idea, Evelyn. Remember?” 

“I do, but I temporarily forgot that I’m a history professor, not Bruce Willis.”

“Who?”

“Doesn’t matter. I suppose we don’t have any other choice?”

“These fuel channels are the only way into the birthing bays. With luck we’ll drop down behind the Daleks and can provide the distraction Vansell needs to take back the bay.” 

“Let’s avoid the word ‘drop,’ given what happened with the ceiling.”

Vorna chuckled. “Fine. Do you want to go first or shall I?”


	42. Together But Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sixth Doctor and Romana during “The Apocalypse Element”

They worked in silence for the most part; the situation was too dire for idle chatter. Still, the Doctor couldn’t help staring at Romana. She had changed so much - not just gotten older and thinner from twenty years spent as a prisoner of the Daleks, but fundamentally changed. She was colder, more clinical somehow. Or perhaps he’d changed and therefore saw her in a new light? Obviously he had, but that much?

“Stop brooding, Doctor,” Romana said without looking up, “your attention would be better spent determining the flux-comparator settings.”

“Me?” he cried, indignant at being caught. “I never _brood_.”


	43. The Last Defenders of the Capitol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monitor Trinkett and Captain Raldeth on Gallifrey during “The Apocalypse Element”

“I should have done more,” Raldeth muttered. “If I’d acted quicker-“

“Your president is dead because of his choices, not yours,” Trinkett said. “Come on, don’t give up on me now.” 

“I’m not-“ He froze, grabbing her hand so that she too stopped running. “Listen.” 

For a moment there was silence. Then, in the distance, they heard familiar voices.

“Move!” a Dalek yelled.

“If you wanted me to go faster,” Evelyn replied, “you shouldn’t have shot my leg! The Doctor’s this way.”

Trinkett readied her blaster. “We should save her.”

“No,” Raldeth said, holding her hand tightly, “let’s follow them.”


	44. Love on Gallifrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn and the Sixth Doctor after “The Apocalypse Element”

“So,” Evelyn said, grinning, “What did you think about that?”

The Doctor was busy checking the TARDIS. “Think about what?”

Her eyes twinkled. “Trinkett and Raldeth?” 

He looked at her blankly. 

“Raldeth checked on Archetryx for her and he’s taking her home!” She rolled her eyes. “Honestly Doctor, didn’t you see the way they looked at each other? They’re smitten!”

“Are they?” The Doctor harrumphed. “I suppose there’s precedent. Speaking of which, I wonder where Leela was? She was never one to shy away from a fight.”

“Leela?”

“One of the few non-Gallifreyans on Gallifrey…and a very old friend.” 


	45. After Hours at the Dusk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn Smythe during “Project: Twilight”

Evelyn washed off her hands and face and cleaned her clothing as best she could manage. She’d been splattered by blood and…other things, when that poor lad Eddie had died. “It’ll have to do until we get back to the TARDIS,” she muttered, studying her reflection, “whenever we get back. I have the feeling the Doctor has landed us in a right pickle.”

As she left the washroom she heard raised voices nearby. That bully, Reggie Mead, yelling at what sounded like a young girl. Evelyn frowned and followed the noise; she knew how to handle blockheads like him.


	46. Back to the Lion's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie Scholefield and Evelyn during “Project: Twilight”

“Taxi!” Evelyn yelled, as she helped Cassie to her feet. Eventually she was able to flag one down and maneuvered the young woman inside. “Take us to a club called the Dusk, quickly as you can.”

The driver eyed Cassie. “Looks like you need a hospital.”

“No,” Cassie wailed, “I can’t…”

“Don’t worry,” Evelyn said, comforting her. “We’ll talk with the Doctor and he’ll come up with a plan.”

“But these people…they’re dangerous. What can he do?”

“I know he doesn’t look like much but, trust me, the Doctor has dealt with worse than Nimrod or your Mr. Mead.”


	47. Project: Artemis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nimrod and Cassie Scholefield before “Project: Lazarus”

“Artemis,” Nimrod said, giving her his usual thin-lipped smile, “are you ready for your next assignment?”

“Past ready.” Cassie kicked back in her chair. “I’m getting bored sitting around here, listening to Crumpton and Frith bicker.”

“Good.” He tossed her a file. “There have been new reports of an alien sighting back in your old stomping grounds-“

“England?”

“Norway. This is a solo mission - you’ll be dropped off near the most recent sighting. You know the drill: capture it alive if you can, kill it if you must, but bring it and any technology you find back to the Forge.”


	48. The Mystery of the Empty Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn Smythe before “Project: Lazarus”

Yawning, Evelyn walked into the TARDIS kitchen. Usually the Doctor would be there fixing an old-fashioned English breakfast, but for days she’d found the room empty first thing in the morning. And that wasn’t the only odd thing she’d noticed lately. For example, the TARDIS hadn’t landed anywhere in ages. Instead the Doctor spent his time locked in his lab or in the control room staring at the console and muttering to himself. 

“It’s about time I got to the bottom of this,” she announced, picking up a few eggs. “And I’ll start by making a nice breakfast for two…”


	49. Ambushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sixth Doctor, Nimrod, and Cassie Scholefield during “Project: Lazarus”

“I see,” the Doctor said bitterly, “this is a trap.”

“Actually we’re all surprised to see you and Dr. Smythe here.” Nimrod surveyed the scene with satisfaction. “Surprised, but pleased.”

“So why bother with the sob story Cassie spun for us about being on the run from you? Why not admit she worked for you instead?”

“Guilt is useful,” Cassie sneered, “and you have so much to feel guilty for, don’t you Doctor?”

“I came back for you-“

“Yeah, just a bit too late-“

“There will be time to catch up later. Artemis, please escort our guests to the helicopters.”


	50. Project: Lazarus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nimrod and the Sixth Doctor during “Project: Lazarus”

“There’s one very important entry missing from our collection, Doctor.”

“Oh yes? What’s that?”

Nimrod smiled as his soldiers closed in. “T for Time Lord.”

“So much for being guests!” The Doctor tried to dodge them, but the soldiers overpowered and subdued him quickly. “What was all that about the Forge’s noble mission, Nimrod?”

“I could have had you dragged to our labs the moment we arrived, but it’s so much more pleasant to dangle a few lies in front of you and have you walk here willingly.” Nimrod chuckled. “Your curiosity really will be the death of you, Doctor.”


	51. Two Endings in One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sixth Doctor and Evelyn Smythe during “Project: Lazarus”

The Doctor waited a moment before following Evelyn to her room and gently knocking on her bedroom door. “Evelyn? Are…you alright?”

“Go away,” she said weakly. Soon he heard her sobbing. 

“Evelyn?” He leaned his head against the door and closed his eyes. His whole body hurt from Nimrod’s experiments, but witnessing Cassie’s death and Evelyn’s grief hurt him more. “Oh Evelyn…I’m so sorry.” 

“She just needs time,” he muttered to himself as he began walking back to the console room. “After a few days, we’ll talk and find a way through this horrible business together. You’ll see-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the second half of “Project: Lazarus,” see [the Seventh Doctor Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803947/chapters/33658530).


	52. Accidental Meddling on Világ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn and the Sixth Doctor during “Arrangements For War”

“You did what?!”

“Marcus looked so sad, so I offered him some encouraging advice. How was I to know he was the Princess’s childhood sweetheart?”

“You mean you interfered.“

“I wasn’t trying-“

Evelyn cut the Doctor off. “You can’t help yourself, can you? You said the future of this planet depends on this arranged marriage and yet mere minutes after stepping from the TARDIS you’re meddling with it. You promised me a quiet few days, after Cassie-”

“I know, Evelyn, and I’m sorry. I think I can fix it-”

“You can do whatever you like. I have my own plans.”


	53. Leave Your Message at the Beep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sixth Doctor during “Arrangements For War”

“Hello Evelyn,” the Doctor said into the phone’s static hum. “I know you’re planning your big speech for the consolidation talks. Good luck!” He cleared his throat nervously. “Not that I think you’ll need it, of course. Everything here is fine…so far. I’ve set up a system for secretly conveying messages between Princess Krisztina and Marcus while the plans for the wedding and alliance continue-“

He stopped suddenly and sighed. “If you’re there, please pick up. I miss you. I’m sure we could work this out, if you’d just talk to me-” 

“I’ll call again later. Be well, Evelyn.”


	54. It All Falls Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn Smythe and Governor Rossiter during “Arrangements For War”

“Don’t get me wrong, Rossiter, I’m very grateful-“

“Grateful?” He looked at her with disbelief. “I just asked you to marry me-”

“And I wish that was all I had to consider. But the Doctor’s been arrested, the Princess’s affair with Corporal Reid has been exposed, both the wedding and the alliance are at risk, and I’m under…what? House arrest?” 

“I’m afraid the government officials insisted. You and the Doctor are being accused of conspiracy-“

“Don’t any of you understand that none of this matters? The safety of this world is all that’s important and the war threatens that!”


	55. The Dominus Institute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sixth Doctor during “Vampire of the Mind”

“Finally,” the Doctor grumbled, “I was beginning to think everyone at UNIT had gone home for the night and left their top secret phone line unattended.”

The voice on the phone sounded unimpressed. “May I help you, sir?”

“This is the Doctor, passcode: Buffalo. Please connect me to the Brigadier.”

“…Which one?”

“Oh. Well…Lethbridge-Stewart-“

“He’s retired, sir.” 

“He’s claimed that before. Fine, connect me with someone who can get me two VIP passes for the Dominus Institute Exhibition tomorrow.”

“May I ask why, sir?”

“I’m following a lead. Let’s just say it could be a matter of international importance.”


	56. An Island of Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Heather Threadstone and the Sixth Doctor during “Vampire of the Mind”

Heather breathed the sea air and smiled. She should feel apprehensive; after all, dozens of scientists had disappeared after working for the Dominus Institute. But, despite that and her concern for her father and his friend, she was excited by the possibility of solving a mystery. 

“Your friend don’t say much, do he?” 

Heather followed the boatman’s gaze to where the Doctor sat staring at the approaching island. “Actually, he talks all the time. He’s just…unusually quiet right now.”

“Seasick? Or maybe what’s on the island is worrying him?”

“Why?” She smiled innocently at him. “What’s on the island?”


	57. Suspicious Circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Heather Threadstone and the Sixth Doctor during “Vampire of the Mind”

“Heather?” the Doctor called out. “Your equipment is on its way and I had an interesting conversation with the boatman-“

Rushing out of her laboratory, she grabbed his arm. “Come inside. I have something I need to tell you.”

“What’s wrong?” He glanced around the room but saw nothing amiss. “Are you alright?”

“Fine.” Heather leaned out to check that no one was following him and quickly closed the door. “Damien visited while you were out. He asked a lot of questions about you and was acting fairly creepy, so I followed him.”

“Where?”

“Into the basement, where he disappeared!”


	58. Dinner Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sixth Doctor and Dr. Heather Threadstone during “Vampire of the Mind”

Heather spotted a booth near the back of the pub that would give them some privacy. The Doctor slid in across from her and picked up a menu. “We’ll order food first-“

“And something to drink.”

“Yes, I remember. Ginger beer for me and for you-“

“An actual beer, after what we’ve seen-

“Then we’ll ask the locals about the Institute and the castle.”

“Doctor, what have we stumbled onto? Secret laboratories? Zombie-like blank people? This is far beyond anything I thought possible.”

“Sadly, it’s in line with my expectations, particularly if the Master is the one behind it all.”


	59. A Face You Can't Forget…Until You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Heather Threadstone, the Sixth Doctor, and Professor Threadstone after “Vampire of the Mind”

“Doctor? You awake?”

Turning away from the train window, he blinked blearily. “Sorry, I was trying to piece together my memories.”

“The Mind Leech really did a number on you,” Heather glanced at her father, “but we can try to fill in any gaps.”

“For now, yes, but what about the next time I run into the Master? I may not even recognize him.”

“Perhaps if we drew him,” Professor Threadstone began.

“Can you draw more than stick figures, Dad?” 

“Fair point,” he conceded.

“I appreciate the sentiment,” the Doctor sighed. “But I’ll muddle through on my own, as always.”


	60. To the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tan and Flo Hawkins during “Iron Bright”

Tan squinted, trying to see what was going on in the distance. “Oh no, that’s Exalter Rispa with them. She’s our leader and a proponent of Luceat going to war with your world. Come on,” she took Flo’s hand and pulled her forward, “we’ll follow at a distance so we’re not spotted.”

“But look Miss,” Flo gasped in surprise, “the Doctor and Master Isambard, they’re floating up the outside of the building!”

“It’s an external lift. They’re pretty common on Luceat.”

The maid looked nervous. ”Will we need to do that?”

“Probably.” Tan grinned. “Now, let’s stage a jail break.”


	61. The Beginnings of a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sixth Doctor, Tan, Isambard Kingdom Brunel, and Flo Hawkins during “Iron Bright”

“Tan and I will stay here,” the Doctor surveyed the lab, “to somehow shut down all the windows into London.”

“What about my father?” Isambard asked.

“Leave that to me. You and Florence need to go back to the tunnel under the Thames.”

“How will we find our way there? We don’t know this city.”

“I know the way, Sir.”

Isambard frowned at Flo. “You?”

“When you’re a maid,” she said with dignity, “remembering streets for when you’re sent on errands is important. Particularly when your masters are impatient.” She stared at him meaningfully.

“See,” Tan beamed, “isn’t she wonderful?”


	62. Twinned No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tan and the Sixth Doctor during “Iron Bright”

“A little swim?” Coughing, Tan dragged herself onto shore. “I think I swallowed half the river.”

“We’re alive, that’s the main thing.” The Doctor flopped down beside her, his multicolored coat streaming water. “With the machinery in the Strack destroyed, both your world and London are safe from each other.” He glanced over. “It does leave you rather…marooned. I could take you somewhere else, if you like?”

“And miss the chance to live in London?” She shook her head. “Let’s find Flo and Isambard and, on the way, maybe you can improve my atmos-sphere so I can do that?”


	63. Desperate Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lieutenant-Colonel Lewis Price and Lieutenant Daniel Hopkins before “Hour of the Cybermen”

“It’s time to face facts: we need help.”

“Sir,” Lieutenant Hopkins began, “I strongly protest-“

Lieutenant-Colonel Price waved away his complaints. “I know what you’re going to say, Daniel, but things are desperate. England’s rivers, lakes, and reservoirs have nearly dried up. We’ve used all UNIT’s resources and we’re no nearer to a solution.” He eyed the medical officer. “I still don’t understand why you’re against calling the Doctor. You two were thick as thieves the last time.”

“We can’t run to him every time we have a problem.” Daniel shook his head angrily. “Earth should stand on its own.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For drabbles based on the previous adventure with these UNIT characters, visit the [Fifth Doctor Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504067/chapters/33157098).


	64. The Vagaries of Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sixth Doctor, Captain Weaver, Daniel Hopkins, and Riva during “Hour of the Cybermen”

“Captain Weaver, can you loan us car?”

“I can,” he frowned at the Doctor, “but where are you going?” 

“Riva’s memories are returning. If we take her back to the farm where we found her, it may speed the process along.”

Weaver turned to Daniel. “What do you think?” 

“It’s worth a shot-” 

“Then I’ll do more than requisitioning a vehicle, I’ll drive you.”

“Aren’t you needed here? You’re in charge while the Cybermen have Colonel Price-”

“We’ve no leads to follow. Besides,” Weaver smiled wearily, “wherever the action is, I’m sure you’ll be the first to find it, Doctor.”


	65. Out of the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atriss and Lieutenant-Colonel Lewis Price during “Hour of the Cybermen”

Atriss collapsed as soon as they’d reached the top of the ladder into the Cerberus Complex. “I’m sorry. My leg…I can’t go any further.” 

Price helped him up and supported him long enough to get Atriss comfortably settled on a packing crate. “Rest here, I’ll find help.” 

“Be careful. There are others here.” Atriss gasped with pain. “Agents…enemies…”

“Yes, I know. We saw the Cybermen come up the ladder before us. Just…wait for me, I’ll be right back.” Shouldering the cyberweapon, Price checked corridor and left the storage room. 

“Not them,” Atriss whispered. “Traitors…among your men.”


	66. The Agent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lieutenant Daniel Hopkins and the Cyber Leader during “Hour of the Cybermen”
> 
> **Significant spoilers below**

“If I might make a suggestion,” Daniel interjected calmly, “there’s an opportunity here.” 

The Cyber Leader seemed to study him for a moment. “Continue.”

“We need to convince UNIT that I’m above suspicion. The Doctor can provide me with an alibi.” He looked around. “If he finds me here with the dead bodies of Colonel Price and the Veridian, he may begin questioning things. But, if you’re willing to sacrifice one of your Cybermen, I believe we can provide the Doctor with a plausible scenario that would make my cover unimpeachable.” 

“Interesting.” The Cyber Leader nodded. “Your proposal is…acceptable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When it became clear that Daniel was about to kill Price, I literally yelled out "No Daniel! Don't do it!" - which was a bit embarrassing as I was at work at the time. Luckily it was late in the day, so there was no one around to hear me.
> 
> Poor Lewis. I liked him.
> 
> And Poor Daniel too.


	67. Piecing Together the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Weaver and Sixth Doctor during “Hour of the Cybermen”

Captain Weaver watched Hopkins leave. “What happened in the Cerberus Complex, Doctor?” 

“I can’t tell you much. I spent most of my time looking for Daniel.”

“And the Lieutenant-Colonel?”

“Price was dead when I found him. He was laying beside Riva’s friend, Atriss, both apparently shot by the Cybermen. If Daniel hadn’t found me when he did, I might’ve been next.”

“Sounds like a close escape-“

“Very.” The Doctor’s eyes narrowed. “Convenient that.”

“What?”

“Nothing. Let’s have a look at your astronauts. If the Cybermen are controlling them, we must locate and disable that technology…and the sooner, the better.”


	68. In Hope of Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sixth Doctor and Riva after “Hour of the Cybermen”

The Doctor led the way through the TARDIS door. “Here you are, Riva, home again as promised.”

“The long way around,” she smiled teasingly, “but I’m still very grateful.”

“Is there anything else I can do?”

“Yes.” Riva took his hand. “I know the human was your friend, but please be wary of him.”

“Who, Daniel? He has a lot to answer for, but he’s not irredeemable.“

“I hope your compassion won’t put Earth and your UNIT friends in danger. If you’d let me kill him,” her smile was sad now, “but that’s not who you are, is it?” 

“No.”


	69. The Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After “Hour of the Cybermen”

“What’s this one’s story?”

Sgt. McMillan reviewed the manifest. “Hopkins, Daniel. UNIT medical officer.” His eyebrows raised. “High security. 24 hour observation by order of Captain Weaver and the Doctor.”

“Why? Look at him! He’s comatose.” 

“This says he was going through cyber-conversion when someone pulled him out the machine.” McMillan turned a page and nodded. “When he wakes up he’s facing court-martial for murder and treason.” 

“To the cells it is then.” As the two guards pushed the gurney down the corridor, their conversation turned to other things. Neither man noticed as Daniel Hopkin’s mouth twitched into a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For further drabbles about Daniel Hopkins and UNIT, visit the [Seventh Doctor Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803947/chapters/40670549).


	70. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 29, 2017 Inktober Prompt: Invitation
> 
> The Sixth Doctor before “The Widow's Assassin”

The Doctor studied the wedding invitation and frowned. He wished Flip well, of course, even if he wasn’t sure her intended truly deserved her. But this small piece of paper reminded him of another wedding he’d not been invited to, that of Peri to Yrcanos. He’d stayed away from the Queen of Krontep out of respect, but her sudden marriage was something he’d never understood. Perhaps it was time for him to solve this mystery and find out once and for all if this was yet another companion who was lost to him forever. 

Nodding decisively, he set the coordinates.


	71. A Friendly Word of Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constance Clarke and the Sixth Doctor after “Shield of the Jötunn”

“Doctor, really.”

The Doctor glanced up as he set the TARDIS's controls. “Yes, Mrs. Clarke?”

“What you said to Dr. Macht: ‘I’ll be coming to get you,’ indeed. This situation was hardly his fault.”

“No, it was Professor Zetterling’s. Did she explain why she kept the transmat disk secret?”

“She worried Dr. Macht might become distracted.” 

“I thought as much. Hugo could stand to have someone hold his feet to the fire, as it were.”

“Someone like you?”

“I’ll pop by from time to time to see how he’s getting on. Provide a bit of…extra motivation, if it’s needed.”


	72. Strangers in a Strange Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constance Clarke and the Sixth Doctor during “The Darkened Earth”

“I know you’re keen to solve this mystery,“ Constance whispered.

“It’s not just that. These people are in danger,” the Doctor lowered his voice, “from something I suspect isn’t from this planet.” 

“But we have a more immediate problem. We’re lucky Ulric and Johanna are so preoccupied that they haven’t yet realized the implications of what you said.” 

“What?”

“You said ‘it’s a grim time for your country.’ If we’re meant to be Germans-“

“Ah.” The Doctor looked sheepish. “Sorry.”

“Never mind that. We need to leave,” she shifted uncomfortably, “before they realize they have two foreigners in their home.”


	73. For Want of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sixth Doctor and Constance Clarke during “The Darkened Earth”

The Doctor took her hand. “Mrs. Clarke, it’s time we went.”

“What about Peter, Ulric, and their family?”

“Now the air raid wardens have frightened off the creature, they’ll be fine. But if we’re still here when the authorities come back-“ 

Constance finished his thought, “We’ll face some uncomfortable questions, at the very least.” With a nod, she let him lead her through the dark, quiet streets of the German town. Every sound seemed overly loud, a precursor to either their discovery or another attack by the creature. With no flashlight to save them this time, they were completely defenseless.


	74. Countdown on Teymah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constance Clarke, Ammar Elkady, and Florrie during “Absolute Power”

Constance struggled against the ropes binding her. Nearby, the digital readout reached the two minutes mark. “I can’t give up,” she took a deep breath, “although things do look rather dire.”

“Hello?” Ammar ducked into the tent and ran to her. “What has Mr. Yce done? Has he hurt you, Constance?”

“Obviously he’s trying to blow her up.” Florrie pulled a knife from her boot and began cutting Constance free. “Come on, we have to go!” 

The three of them had barely cleared the dig site when the ground shuddered violently under their feet. As Constance fell, everything went dark.


	75. Many Happy Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flip and Constance before “The Middle”

“What’s that?”

“A calendar,” putting down her pencil, Constance smiled at Flip, “for keeping track of how long I’ve traveled with the Doctor.”

The younger woman pointed at a date that was circled. “What’s today then? Something special?”

Constance flushed slightly. “No, no really-”

“But why,” a sudden realization hit Flip, “wait, is today your birthday?”

“Now don’t make a fuss, Philippa-“

“It is isn’t it?” Flip clapped her hands excitedly. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU-“

“My, I wonder what the Doctor’s up to?” Standing quickly, she pulled Flip along, hoping to distract her.

It didn’t work. Flip just sang louder.


	76. The Beginning of the End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constance, Flip, and the Sixth Doctor before “Static”

“Doctor?”

He glanced up to find Constance and Flip looking very serious. “Ladies! Whatever is the matter?”

“It’s time, Doctor,” Constance’s voice was gentle but firm, “for you to take us home.”

“Are you sure? I thought we were all getting along so well.”

“It’s not that. I’ve enjoyed traveling with both of you, but I have a life to get back to…and a war.”

“Flip?”

“Yeah, well,” she began, hesitantly, “left in the middle of my wedding party, didn’t I? Someone’ll miss me eventually.”

The Doctor nodded sadly. “If you’re both sure…then I will take you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good luck with that, ladies.


	77. What's in a Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constance and the Sixth Doctor during “Static”

“What are you working on?”

“Our papers, Mrs. Clarke,” the Doctor said, finishing off some final touches. “We can hardly investigate a secret military facility without them.”

“True.” She frowned. “You are going to change aren’t you? Into the clothes you wore at Bletchley?”

“Yes, yes-“ he replied impatiently.

“It’s just that your usual attire…might give the whole thing away, rather.” Constance leaned over his shoulder to study his work. “Impressive.”

“Thank you.”

“Dr. Lethbridge-Stewart? Is that meant to be you?”

“I borrowed the name from an old friend.” The Doctor smiled fondly. “I doubt the Brigadier would mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And suddenly around the world dozens of shippers felt a surge of joy and vindication without really knowing why...


	78. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart and the Sixth Doctor during “Static”

It was late when the phone rang. Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart stirred groggily from an armchair and went to answer it.

“Ah Brigadier,” a familiar voice blustered over the phone line, “I need your help.”

“Doctor?” The Brigadier frowned at a clock on a nearby table. “Do you know what time it is?”

“Not remotely. Listen Brigadier, I need UNIT to quarantine an area around Abbey Marston. Use whatever excuse you like. And there’s a stone circle that has to be destroyed-”

“Doctor, I’m retired-“

“Never mind that! The fate of the world depends on this!”

The Brigadier sighed. “Of course.”


	79. Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flip and Constance after “Static”

There was a tentative knock outside Constance’s room in the TARDIS. “Connie? You in there?”

Constance sighed. “Yes, Philippa. Come in.”

Flip entered carrying a cup of tea. “I thought you might like this. It’s not every day you come back from the dead and all.”

“Indeed.” She accepted the cup, but put it aside. “Thank you, but you needn’t fuss. I feel fine. Better than fine actually.” She lowered her voice, “Which is worrying in itself.”

“You’re alive,” Flip sat beside her friend and hugged her, “that’s all that matters.”

Constance returned the embrace. “Time will tell, I suppose.”


	80. Safe in the Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel and John Hallam after “Catch 1782”

“You sure you’re all right?” 

Mel picked up another glass of champagne. “I’m just tired, Uncle John.”

He lowered his voice so the other partygoers wouldn’t overhear. “But you were lost in the 1780s for six months!” 

“Which I don’t remember. Besides, you and the Doctor saved me.” She took his arm and smiled. “How did you like time travel?”

“I’ll study the past from the safety of the present in future, thanks. How long have you been doing this sort of thing?”

“Hard to say.” She watch the Doctor hobnobbing with some scientists. “But I hope it never ends.”


	81. Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 23, 2017 Inktober Prompt: Wishes
> 
> Melanie Bush during “The Wishing Beast”

Melanie hadn’t wanted to come, but the Doctor had been intrigued by the old ladies and their odd request. Then the TARDIS had become stuck here, on an asteroid shaped like a skull inhabited by these strange sisters, a bunch of doomsaying ghosts, and some sort of wish-granting creature.

And now the Doctor had gone missing.

It was almost funny, since she’d finally decided on her wish. Melanie loved their life together, traveling through space and time, helping people. All she really wanted was more of the same, just when it seemed that was the only thing she couldn’t have.


	82. Running Errands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sixth Doctor and Mel before “The Lure of the Nomad”

“You could stay. A few days off would do you good.”

“Thank you, but I do not need a fitness camp.”

Mel chuckled. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” The Doctor frowned disapprovingly. “ _Quite_. Besides, I have errands to run. Enjoy yourself and I’ll return in two weeks.”

“Try to stay out of trouble while you’re alone, please?”

“Of course!” With a cheery wave, he let himself into his TARDIS. “Stay out of trouble? I never look for trouble but it always finds me.” An alert sounded on the console. “See? A distress call. I'm afraid the errands will have to wait-“


	83. Mathew Sharpe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sixth Doctor and Mathew Sharpe before “The Lure of the Nomad”

“Mr. Peep is a lovely man, but he has no sense of humor.” The Doctor led the way into the TARDIS. “Next I’ll introduce you to Monty Python.”

“Monty who?

“A British comedy group prolific in the 20th Century. You’ll love them.”

“Great!” Mathew smiled boyishly at the Doctor. “But I’m bit tired-“

“Go get some rest and I’ll see you in the morning.”

He maintained his cheerful demeanor until he left the console room. Once out of view, Mathew glowered. “I’ll have to wait to finish sabotaging the controls until he leaves. Then maybe we’ll finally reach the Nomad!”


	84. The Witch Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Thrusk before “Mel-evolent”

“The connection has been made.” The being that looked like Melanie Bush gazed at the goblins around her. “Ready the scaffolding.”

“My Queen,” the many mouths muttered in quiet reverence. 

She pointed at a group on her right. “You! Remain here. Guard the host and prepare the structure to receive the remnants of the other craft as we send them through the void.”

“My Queen.”

“Yes, yes,” she sighed. “The rest of you, with me.” Without waiting for the inevitable response, she turned in a swirl of sumptuous black fabric and stepped quickly through the portal into the Doctor's TARDIS. 


End file.
